gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Insurgent Pick-Up
|manufacturer = HVY |related = Insurgent Police Riot |vehicle_class = Off-Road |capacity = 9 (driver, gunner and seven passengers) |price = $1,350,000 (GTA Online) (Warstock Cache & Carry)}} The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. Design The Insurgent Pick-Up is an armed variant of the Insurgent. It features multiple accessories by default, which includes a front roll cage, roof-mounted lights and a roof-mounted Browning M2HB .50 caliber machine gun. It features a movable turret hatch that covers the gunner from rear attacks. The turret also features a non-functional light. Just like the standard Insurgent, it is inspired by the Gurkha series, particularly the Gurkha RPV, using the exact same fenders, rear pick-up bed, external roll-bar application to the rear, and general body shape. It features two external bars on the front, posing as framework bars to avoid crushing of the windshield and A Pillars upon rolling over, as well as general defense from crashes. The Pick-up variant can carry 2 additional passengers on the truck bed, plus the gunner, which uses a separated seat. It is also operated by Merryweather Security. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online Like with the Insurgent, the Insurgent Pick-Up is incredibly durable, more so than the Rhino. It can survive around three tank shots, around five Buzzard rockets, three RPG shots, six Sticky Bombs or around 40-50 seconds of constant minigun fire aimed directly at the engine. It is stated to have a triple-plated armor shell. It can also ram parked aircraft, blow them up (depending on speed), and continue to drive without any noticeable damage. The vehicle has bulletproof tires by default after purchase, and since it is already fully armored, it never deforms, no matter how hard it hits an object The Insurgent Pick-Up has large unarmored windshields and windows, making their occupants vulnerable to gunfire from the from all angles. Because of its extreme mass, driving directly over a motorcycle will almost certainly cause an immediate explosion. The rear passengers on the Insurgent Pick-Up can toggle between ducking into the vehicle or getting on the gunner seat by pressing right on the D-Pad. This tactic can be extremely useful in case the gunner is very weak and needs to regenerate his health back by ducking into the Insurgent. Once he/she regains his/her health, they can press right on the D-Pad to get back up on the gunner seat. Another tactic can be done if there are multiple players on the rear seats, they can take turns being gunners. The ability to use the turret can be done either from the passenger seats or while standing on the roof in case that both rear seats are occupied and another player wants to use the turret. GTA Online Overview Diesel V8 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications (GTA Online) Image Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg|The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up in a promotional screenshot. Note the displaced tail lights. Insurgent-Pick-Up-Taillight Issue-GTA V.jpg|The Insurgent Pick-up from a distance in the enhanced version, notice how the rear lights aren't glitched from a distance. ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg|A gunner firing the Insurgent's turret. GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. InsurgentPickUp-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Insurgent Pick-Up on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Insurgent MG GTA V.png|The turret in first person. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * The Insurgent Pick-Up can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,350,000 after completing The Humane Labs Raid. ** Unlike the Insurgent, the Insurgent Pick-Up can only be called in by Pegasus. * Insurgent Pick-Ups can be found in the Humane Labs area during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP mission, however, they cannot be accessed or obtained. * It can be seen in the Merryweather convoy in the Pacific Standard - Convoy setup and can be used during said mission. * Pegasus deliveries: due to its size compared to the Rhino, the Insurgent Pick-Up has several additional possible delivery locations across the map. It will only spawn in olive drab. Trivia * The Insurgent is one of the few vehicles in Grand Theft Auto Online to be based on a Canadian vehicle. * Neither variant of the Insurgent has an engine model due to the bonnet/hood being impossible to open or remove. This is also the case for the Zentorno. * In the enhanced version, the rear tail lights on the Insurgent Pick-Up aren't mirrored, however, from a distance, they will be. This glitch isn't present in the original version of the game. ** As of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update, the Insurgent Pick-Up has gained corrections to the glitched rear lights (enhanced version only). * It should be noted that when the player is driving in a GTA Online free-roam lobby, the player will appear as a "turreted vehicle" blip on the radar which is visually similar to the Insurgent itself, regardless of which variant they are driving. However, it was intended to indicate a "dangerous vehicle", as both Insurgents are heavily armored and destroying them isn't easy. * Strangely, despite being a lot lighter than the Rhino Tank in the handling files, the Cargobob can barely even lift the Insurgent off the ground, unlike the Rhino Tank. This puts its weight in excess of 60 tons. * The Insurgent Pick-Up cannot be singularly hijacked. The player would need 10 players to hijack the truck, as players will automatically go to the next available spot when entering. * When the Heists Update was first released, the standard (unarmed) Insurgent, when purchased, would have maxed (100%) armor (with there not even being an "armor" customization tab at mod shops), bulletproof tires already installed, and players within it could not be shot out from the rear. However, the 100% armor and bulletproof rear panel features were removed in later updates, though it still has bulletproof tires by default. * Upon release of the Heists Update, both versions of the Insurgent had a minor glitch where the front wheels received 4% of the power from the engine. This was fixed in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, so the Insurgent's front wheels receive 40% of the power instead. * Both Insurgents come in a unique olive drab color. When comparing the stock color to the olive color in Los Santos Customs the stock color appears to have a unique shading to it. Also unique are the stock tire colors which once changed cannot be changed back. See Also *Insurgent - Unarmed variant. Navigation }} es:Insurgent Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Armored Vehicles Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V